1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power generating system and more particularly pertains to capturing wind energy and for effecting reciprocating and rotating movements in response to such capturing and for converting such reciprocating and rotational movement to electrical energy. The capturing and effecting and converting is done in a safe, ecologically friendly, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of power generating systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, power generating systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of capturing wind energy for generating electrical energy are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe a power generating system that allows capturing wind energy and for effecting reciprocating and rotating movements in response to such capturing and for converting such reciprocating and rotational movement to electrical energy.
In this respect, the power generating system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of capturing wind energy and for effecting reciprocating and rotating movements in response to such capturing and for converting such reciprocating and rotational movement to electrical energy.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved power generating system which can be used for capturing wind energy and for effecting reciprocating and rotating movements in response to such capturing and for converting such reciprocating and rotational movement to electrical energy. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.